I will love you forever
by divergentlover4610
Summary: Tris still waits for her childhood sweetheart Tobias and does everything she can to get him back. Four sits and it hurts him to not tell tris who he is. When an unexpected death happens he knows it time. Read how they find each other! It's great.
1. Chapter 1

Tris

I see the trees zip by me as my parents, Caleb and I are driving to our boarding school **Roth High. I'm **a junior now, so all we do is party- I hate parties. I can't wait to see all my friends. If only he was here. Anyways, Christina and Marlene finally got me into makeup. Marlene was against it because she said I was already gorgeous, but Christina insisted. Personally I think I'm pretty, not gorgeous like everyone says.

I look to my right and see Caleb reading a book so big that I can barely see his nose! My parents are talking about some political thing that my das has to go to, I still don't know what he does for a living. I close my eyes and fall asleep to the hum of the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

Four

I pay the taxi driver the money and the tip and got out. My father says to take a cab so he doesn't have to drive me. I get a trolley and put my bags on it. I look around for tris and Zeke. Tris,Christina, Uriah, Marlene, and Will are all juniors, Zeke, Shauna, and I are all seniors. We are all in the same "group " because Zeke and Uriah are brothers. I keep looking around. " Miss me?" I turn around, Lauren stands there." Hey Lauren" I say " hi" in a really high pitched innocent way. She leans in to kiss me but I pull away " we need to talk, I'm done with you" I say " yeah right" she says and kisses me. " No really" I say " Okay baby, see you later." I scoff and once I see Zeke and start walking in his direction.  
"Hey" I say , Zeke and do a man hug and Uriah and I do one too. I say hi to everyone else, " who's the blonde" I ask " it's me Four" says the blonde... Tris? "Is that you Tris?" "Who else would it be?" Yep it's Tris. She gotten taller, now she's up to my eyes, let her hair grow down to the part between her shoulder and elbow, wearing makeup, and wearing the most hottest outfit ever. I got out of my daze when I heard a loud bang.  
" Hey can someone help me?" I see Caleb on the floor with a pile of big books. "C'mon Caleb, this is why you mail the books not bring them" Tris says walking to her brother. The joks all make whistles as she helps her brother , I accually think she might start talking to them but instead she does something unexpected. When all the books are on the trolley, she turns around to the joks and does a curtsy. Everyone started laughing!


	3. Chapter 3

Tris

God those stupid jocks are always hitting on every girl they see! It's not like they need more people on their bill, right?

We we finally get inside of the school, I look towards Christina " alright for dorms, me and tris, Shauna and Marlene, Uriah and will, and Zeke and four."

Christina pretty good on money so she can even Marlene ( a junior) with Shauna( a senior).

After about an hour of waiting we finally get our keys and head up the giant escalator. As soon as we get in our room, I know we're in for something. We have an attached bathroom which only 12 out of 1200 dorms have, wide windows and shelves perfect for all my books and CDs. A nice desk for my dj and laptop, and a nice queen bed.

Four

" Hey man, you okay?" Zeke says

" Yeah, I'm alright."

" Look, she's gunna find out soon enough."

Zeke was the only person I've told about me and tris before high school. When she moved from Brooklyn when she was 7 I was her neighbor. My dad and hers worked together actually. We became very close. When she was 12 and I was 13, she walked in on one of my many beatings and got hurt as well, I barley even reconized her if it werent for the scars on her wrist. Marcus thought she would tell so the next year her sent me away to boarding school. When I told her, she kissed me. Se said she would wait for me and hasn't dated anyone.

It kills me . I'm waiting for the right time.

**an: sorry for not updating! I had 5 projects and 3 midterms! Hope you liked! Please comments for any questions, comments, or concerns! Thanks!**

** ^_^~ MJ**


	4. Chapter 4

Tris  
I just finish packing when I hear a knock.  
" Yo, tris open up!" Uriah screams

" It's open!" I tell back.

Uriah and Zeke plummet through the door.  
" Woah" they say in unison.

I look around my dorm. On my side I have a wall of shelves filled with books and CDs. My bed had a black bedspread with turquoise cheetah print comforter and pillow sheets, my long desk has my MacBook Air and my dj equipment. My big, fluffy, desk chair compliments my big white wardrobe.

Christina's side is all pink. Her bedspread has pink feathers with lavender pillow covers and a baby pink comforter, matching well with the baby blue on the walls. She has a huge wardrobe to fit all those clothes of hers, leaning her only a little room for a desk. She only really sleeps her on Wednesdays because she sleeps with Will on every other day and they do dorm checks on Wednesdays to make sure nobody is doing something *naughty*.  
Marlene and Shauna come in and sit on my bed. We talk for a little and after awhile Four trickles in.

" why don't we go in the rec room for a bit so we're not squished." I suggest. I am agreed with yeahs and sures. The rec room is a big room with 5 TVs and a pool table, fuze ball, and my favorite the poker table.

" Well look who showed up" a nasty voice greets us.  
Peter.

"What do you want Peter?" I say as strongly as I can.

"You know what I want " he says drawing closer to is getting ready to something, when I see Four coming in. He takes his elbow and smashes it in his jaw. Peter recovers and runs out of the rec room.

"Are you okay?" Four asks me

" Yeah" I say in a gasp

Four

I finally finish unpacking and decide to head to Tris and Christina's dorm.I come in the middle if a conversation, sit down, and close my eyes. I really don't want to be bothered. I got another beating last night and my back is throbbing. I open my eyes to everyone gone, probably at the rec room. As I'm walking I hear Peter'a snarley voice talking to Tris. I come in to her looking as scared as ever. Almost as scared as walking in on my beating 6 years ago.

All I can think is, " don't let Tris get hurt". Out of instinct I take my elbow and collide it with that dirty jaw of his. He quickly recovers and runs out with his 2 idiots behind him.

" Are you ok" I ask

" Yeah" she says through a gasp.

I nnow this won't be the only time that I will have to beat up Peter.

**AN: hey guys how was this? Please follow and review it would mean a lot! Thanks so much! ^_^ MJ**


	5. A little note

**divergent1834: I have been trying to make the chapters longer, but when I write it, it looks a lot, but still comes out short. **

**Guest:( I hope you know who you are) So this is the first day of school, he was home for summer break. This is sorta the Hogwarts of divergent. They have break for the holidays too. **

**Thanks everyone for their support! I'll have 5 up ASAP. I still have 2 midterms to go. Comments, questions and concerns? Review it! And please make this one of your favs, it'll only take a second! **

**Thanks so much! ^_^ Mj **


	6. Chapter 6

AN: ok so I wanted to pov more characters than just tris and four so here I did Christina and I'm going to do Uriah and Zeke  
Christina

Oh my god! I freaking hate Peter! But Four stood up for Tris  
DOES HE LIKE HER?!  
Time for Christina to do her work.

" Hey Id rather be squished in my dorm than raped here, what do you say?" I say in my most persuading voice. Every says yes, of course, and we travel back to mine and Tris' dorm once again. We all pile in and Tris puts some music on.

" Hey so I heard that Peter and Molly got down and dirty a few times over the summer."

" No wonder she looks more fat then she already is." I hear Tris say from the corner.

"What are you doing Tris?" Zeke says

"I saw that on Instagram that you can find a secret message on the last page of insurgent ."

"OMG! Is there one?" (Oh us and our feels)

"No" she says finally, and a bit sad.

"So Four, how's Lauren?" Will asks. God I love him. Four shoots him a death glare like no other.

" Awful, she just won't stop! I never even liked her! She's such a #%*$! She sleeps with different guys everyday and when I say that we are over, NO! That can't happen." He explains.

" how did you two even get together" Will asks. He is so thirsty for knowledge so perfect. His eyes are wided even for a stupid thing like four'a love life.  
"Well, it was softmore year and we had to do a project together, she asked if I would ever go out with her and I said that I wasn't ready for a girlfriend. Apparently she took that as I wanted a girlfriend and that I wanted her to be my girlfriend and said okay, kissed me and left." Four said impaitenly.  
"Why weren't you ready for a girlfriend?" Will asked leaning forward. Oh no, he crossed the line.

"None of your business, Johnson."  
I see even tris is looking up from her book.  
"But-" will starts.

"Will, let me see your dorm." I say leaving everyone. I really just want alone time. I mean, I haven't seen him without a shirt for like 2 weeks! He brings me to his dorm.

Well one side is messy with clothes and the other side with books.  
"Ah" is all I can say. Will locks the door, shuts the blinds and slides all the books of his bed. He walks over to me and starts kissing my neck. He lifts me up and throws me on his bed. And well, I think your smart enough to know what happend after that.


End file.
